Where did I go wrong?
by mailmetoheaven
Summary: Hodgins is in love with Angela, they've been engaged for about a year now. But, if Jack loves Angela, then why did he spend that one night with Zack? That one, sick, drunk night with Zack. Now, he has to choose, his one night stand, or his fiance.
1. Chapter 1: Where it stops

Okay, this is a work in progress so there is more to come. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt that, for the first chapter I needed a good intro for the story, kind of something to have a base on.

I do not own Bones, obviously Hart Hanson wouldn't be writing Bones FF (if he did, I'd have to read that…)

* * *

The air was hot, lingering with the remnant hint of sweat and saliva. Even though a window was open, there was something about the air of sex that a window couldn't fix. Jack shifted under the covers to look at Zack. Zack's bare shoulder fell up and down, up and down with heavy breathes. He looked at the shoulder, the brown mole that dolled the top right of his wing bone. Jack turned away. Why had he done this? That was the question that lingered on his mind as he'd kissed Zack, as he'd brought him upstairs, and now. He'd made no effort to stop the boy. Maybe he liked it, in some subconscious sick way. He swung his body around until he was sitting on the edge of the bed and he looked up at the ceiling in the apartment. It was only two houses away from the one where he lived. He'd get up, get dressed, slink back into his house and mumble about how he had some party with his coworkers. He reached for his boxers and slid them on. Zack stirred and looked drowsily over at him,

"Hodgins?" he asked, squinting up at the figure of Jack getting dressed. Jack paused then turned around.

"I've got to go," he said weakly pulling on his pants then his shirt.

"Why?" Zack asked. Hodgins looked away, he didn't answer, he just pulled on his shirt, grabbed his coat and left. He refused to kiss him on the forehead, wish his sweet dreams; he just wanted to get out.

Jack slunk guiltily into his house and checked the clock. 3:37 it read. He sighed; work would be in 5 hours from now. In about 5 hour from now, he'd have to confront his bad actions. Moved through the dark hallways in no real hurry to get back to his room. He didn't even bother to get into some form of pajamas. He lay in bed, the feeling of Zack's hands still wandering over his skin. He turned over, and winced seeing the picture of Angela on his nightstand. He touched her smiling face,

"I'm sorry," he whispered, rolling over again, to get away from that smile, those beautiful lips he'd kissed to many times. Why had he done this?

The next morning the light shining into his window was too bright, and the taste of Zack lingered in Hodgins' mouth. He hadn't slept last night, and had merely rolled around, trying to relax. He'd even gotten up to watch something on TV, hoping it would calm him. At 4 in the morning, he discovered, the only things on were numbers for sex lines and ads for sleeping pills and Wendys. He'd considered calling the sex line for a second; maybe it would give him an excuse to not sleep. Hodgins got up groggily, he felt sick from the amount of alcohol and Zack he'd swallowed the night before. He went into the bathroom and swallowed two Aspirins. He looked at himself in the mirror; examining the rest of him he had left. He looked like he felt, "road hard and put away wet" his mother would have said. His hair was knotted, his eyes were red and his expression was dull. He tried to clear the picture of the hangover Hodgins from his face as he went downstairs. He drank some black coffee, what he really wanted was a straight shot of whisky, but he didn't dare at this time. He rooted around in the cabinet in order to find something to eat. After a couple of minutes of searching he decided it would be a better idea to go without breakfast. He sulked upstairs to change. He grabbed the first things he could reach; thankfully it was a plain black shirt and jeans. He pulled on his jacket and made a beeline for the car outside.

He slid into the car. Any other day he would have waited for Zack, offered to give him a ride to work, considering Zack couldn't drive. Instead of being a Good Samaritan he put the key in the ignition and zoomed off down the street, not a hard thing to do in a brick lined driveway. He was regretting the long workday ahead of him.

* * *

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2: Recalling

Okay, this is a work in progress so there is more to come. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt that, for the first chapter I needed a good intro for the story, kind of something to have a base on.

I do not own Bones, obviously Hart Hanson wouldn't be writing Bones FF (if he did, I'd have to read that…)

* * *

Jack thought back, to the night. He wasn't really sure what happened. The alcohol clouded his thoughts, but there were still spots of clear dotting them. He thought of a bar. The air particularly thick with and humid, tinted with alcohol and sweat. The day previous had been long, gruesome, with no reward or glimmer of any suspects. He was sitting next to Zack on a bar stool, blabbering on about something. He was on his third or fourth bottle of beer and felt a little buzzed. That memory faded out and next he could remember they were in a restroom. Hodgins turned to Zack and took a step foreword so there was no air between them. He'd put his right arm around Zack's shoulders, pulling him close, running his fingers though his short hair. He moved his lips with Zack's until his own tongue entered Zack's mouth and he was pushing Zack against the wall of the restroom. There was a third memory, this one a little more vivid. It was in Zack's bed; the air was silent but not still, weighed down by all the emotion and hot air from the sex. He could feel slippery skin sliding over slippery skin. The feeling of tongue on tongue, hands on body, body on fingers. He could feel only Zack, nothing else but Zack on him, under him, in him. The final memory was this morning, when he went back in his bed just to toss and turn for one sleepless night.

What had happened between these memories? How had he approached Zack? How had they gotten home? He sighed as he looked around, anything to distract him from what last night. There was something bugging him, prodding at his stomach until it made him want to throw up. He was trying to forget it, but it was unforgettable. Angela. They were engaged, set to be married in four weeks from now. How could he tell her? He could just admit it all and see if she accepted him. He could hide it, keep it just to himself and go to his grave swearing nothing happened. Zack would never tell on his own, he wasn't like that. But if someone asked he'd speak the truth. Hodgins believed that boy had never told a lie in his entire life.

Jack went into the parking lot and parked the car, pressing his forehead into the steering wheel and cursing loudly. He could just not go to work, and call a sick day. But, all he'd do would be sitting in bed and thinking more about Zack, plus, Angela would know something was up with him. He stepped out of the car and grabbed his suitcase, ID and lab coat from the passenger seat of his car.

He squared his shoulders, how was he going to pull this off?

* * *

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3: Facing the Facts

Sorry this one is up a little late. See, I am writing this as I go, so I had to think of what I wanted to happen in the story before I wrote it, and that took a while to think of what I wanted in this chapter… after writing this, I have a little better idea of what I want. I know these couple of chapters are kind of boring, full of thinking, but trust me; it's going to get way more dramatic!

I do not own Bones, obviously Hart Hanson wouldn't be writing Bones FF (if he did, I'd have to read that…)

Anyways, the next couple of chapters are going to amazing!

* * *

Jack chewed his sandwich slowly; today he had a sandwich filled with weak lettuce, a tasteless tomato and some mystery meat. Any other day he would have gone out to some restaurant with Angela. They would laugh and eat some fancy sandwiches and kiss. Today though, Jack didn't feel like going out with Angela. He was tired; he'd been putting all of his energy into avoiding Angela and the others. He didn't want to bump into Booth or Cam. Just be looking at his face, they'd know something was up. Then they'd tell everyone else, including Angela. The last thing Jack wanted was for Angela to know. Why? Because, she would dump him in a second, he knew that for shore.

He put his sandwich down and held his head in his hands. He needed a straight shot of liquor and a warm bed. He would face Satan in hell before he wanted to face everyone. He did know he'd have to face everyone soon enough, he was just going to put it off until he knew what he was going to do. He didn't look up as Zack came over and sat across the table from him. Jack ignored Zack and got up, walking over to the trashcan and dumping his tray and headed towards the door. He didn't want to see Zack, any thing but Zack. Jack leaned against the doorframe and pushed his head against the cold wall. He could hear more footsteps behind him,

"Hodgins," it was the voice of Zack. Why Zack? Why was it Zack? Anyone but Zack! "I am not sure, but your Procerus and Occipitofrontalis are tensed and your, Platysma muscles are bulging. From your facial muscles, it appears you are mad. At me?" Zack guessed.

"Yeah, I'm a little pissed." Jack shot back sarcastically, not turning around. Zack didn't seem to pick up,

"Well, from your muscle tension it seems you are extremely angry," Jack just looked down; this kid was hopeless,

"Okay, Zack, let me break it down for you," Jack said slowly, turning around to face Zack "We had sex…" the word felt dirty in his mouth, and he tasted sweat and saliva again "we… had sex, alright? We know what. It was nothing though, just meaningless sex. I'm engaged, to Angela, we love each other; our wedding is in two weeks. That sex, that was meaningless and dirty. I was drunk, alright?" he searched for something in Zack's eyes, I glimmer of emotion. Zack looked at him too, his eyes were steady, but blank. The two stayed there for what felt like eternity, just looking for some connection in the other one's eyes. It was Jack who finally broke it off. He looked away and bent his head "I need to get to work. Just… just don't let Angela know. I don't want to mess up our marriage for some one nightstand." Jack mumbled, turning and walking off, leaving Zack standing in the middle of the hall. Alone, the way he'd always be. Alone.

Jack stomped back to his station. He wanted to cry. He put his head down on the table and looked at the wall. He lay there for what seemed like hours, just looking at the walls. He almost wanted Zack to come to him, and work things out. Like that would ever happen… He woke with a start from his daze when he heard someone behind him. He checked his watch, he'd been there for two hours, and the building was closing down. He sat up and looked behind him, when he saw whom it was, it felt like someone had punched him in hit stomach. Like someone had shoved their fist down his throat. Like someone had stabbed him in between his ribs. Angela was standing behind him, beaming at him. She was expecting him to say something to her. Expecting him to tell her he loved her. He had another hurtle in his way of almost making it through the day, and this one was probably his hardest to leap over.

* * *

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4: Hitting Hard

I know it looks short… But oh man! Intense chapter right here! Don't worry, there is still more to go!

I don't own Bones, nor will I ever… please don't sue me!

* * *

Angela smiled, and pulled a chair up to sit at his desk. She had tears in her eyes, and looked nervous, but she was smiling. She reached her hand out and touched his shoulder. Jack flinched a little, but didn't move away.

"Jack…" she said, trailing off for a second to smoothed his shirt collar, "Jack, I have something I need to tell you," she studied his face "I… I'm pregnant." She grinned, her eyes filling up with tears.

Jack paused. His mind froze; he couldn't feel, he couldn't think, he couldn't talk. He was happy, sure, but he was also worried, about Zack. He wished, like he had so many times that day, that that night had never happened. Sadly there was no turning back time. He had to face what he'd done, but he didn't know to say it.

"Jack?" Angela's voice came distant and he jumped, being jolted from his thoughts.

"That's really great Angela." he said, turning back to his work, turning his shoulder to block her.

"Jack, aren't you excited?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I Am." he said, not looking at her.

"Jack," she said, pushing his shoulders so he was looking at her "what's up? You've been off this entire day, avoiding us, barely doing your work…" she trailed off, looking, searching for something in his eyes.

"No, nothing is wrong." he said, carefully avoiding her gaze. Angela looked annoyed. She put both of her hands on his face and made him looked at her in the eye.

"Yes. Yes it is Jack, tell me what is wrong." She studied his face; her eyes were serious, with a hint of worry. Jack felt his stomach twist, she didn't know how to tell her this, there was no way of avoiding this anymore and he needed to get it out in the open, especially if she was going to have his baby. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, trying to find the right words.

"I slept with Zack." He whispered guiltily, the words stung his lips. Angela's face froze and she looked at him, waiting to hear that it was a joke. Far from it. Her face fell and she took a step back, her hand was shaking. The look on her face was indescribable, but it made Jack's heart shatter and the shards stab him in chest. She stood up straight,

"How could you?" she whispered, her voice was broken and hoarse.

"I was drunk… it was a one night stand… it was a mistake," he struggled to put it into words. He got up and touched her shoulder lightly. She jolted away from him and grabbed her purse, heading for the door "I still love you." He said, instantly regretting it. It sounded stupid, shallow and dumb. She just looked at him,

"Oh? Really Jack?" her voice was sarcastic and harsh. When she spoke again, her voice was serious "when you love someone, I mean truly love someone, you know it deep in your gut and you never forget it. No matter how drunk you are." She swiftly turned and stomped out the door. Jack just stood there, stunned. She hadn't blown up, hadn't sworn. All he could feel was hurt and sadness, her hurt and sadness. He sat back down, there was pain in his chest, right where his heart had been, if Angela hadn't took it.

* * *

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5: Where it Hurts

Sorry this chapter is out so late! I've been flitting around from the winter vacation and have been attacked with projects. The end of the semester is nearing and so, instead of the easy classes (math and science) I will be enrolled in Honors History 2 and Honors English 1 (two very difficult classes). Thus, there will be less time to write this, as homework attacks me. Thankfully, I am feeling the end of this FF draw near, so there will be not a whole lot more I need to write, I am thinking one more chapter? Anyways, this chapter is a pretty intense one, written for all the people who like drama…

* * *

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks. The silence stretched like thin nylon over the weeks. There was an awkward air around the group as they discussed only the case, in whispers. Zack, Jack and Angela never spoke, not even about the case, they never exchanged words.

Jack looked up from a leaf he was studying. He knew what it was; it was easy to tell, Toxicodendron Radicans, poison ivy. He was just busying himself, so not to have to talk to anyone. Someone quickly walked in. Before she entered, he knew who it was. He quickly looked down, his eyes studying nothing particular on the leaf. He heard her sit down and set down a tray on the glass desk. He looked up; when he knew she wasn't looking. He stared at her for a long time, tracing her lips with his eyes. He tracked up her face and followed her cheekbones then her eyes, eyelashes, and eyebrows. She was so beautiful… his eyes flitted her to belly, a tiny bump just visible through her linen shirt. He looked away before his thoughts got too far. He needed to leave, and fast. He stood up abruptly and headed for the door.

"Jack." she whispered his name and he froze. He didn't know what to do or say, it had been about one month since they'd exchanged words, he felt like he wanted to cry. He turned around wordlessly. Then he spoke,

"Yes?" he said it softly, waiting for her to reply. Instead she got up, and carefully walked over to him. She leaned foreword and pressed her lips slowly against his. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer. He could feel her pulling away slightly and he let go. She stepped back, and looked at him. Jack looked down at his hands.

"I want to come back to you," he said, reaching out his hand and touching hers. She recoiled slightly, but didn't take a step back. She gave him a wan smile. He looked up expectantly, wanting for her to say something. When he didn't she looked away. "Yeah, I get it." She reached her hand out to him,

"I…" she looking deep into his blue eyes "I want to… but… I uh…" she stammered and he knew what she was going to say "you did something low and nasty, and I don't know if I will ever feel that spark I felt the first time I saw you…" she stepped away. "Now, I need to get back to work, if you don't mind." She said sharply, sitting down. Apparently the conversation had ended. Jack just blinked and looked at her, he felt like he'd been punched in the face, the tingle of her lips still on his. He turned slowly, and walked out of the door.

Suddenly, everything inside of him was replaced by anger. Jack felt anger filling him up, it weighed him down and he felt pulled, heavy to the ground. Without thinking, Jack stormed up to the platform. He could see Zack there, standing innocently, it was Zack who had caused all of this, all of this pain he felt. Jack stormed up to Zack, his jaw tight and clenched, his fists by his side, Jack could barely think, his mind was clouded and his action were unprincipled. He stood about a foot away from Zack,

"Yo! Zack!" he said, and, as Zack turned Jacks hand flew up, smacking Zack hard in the face. Zack staggered back, a look of surprise on his face; his hand instinctively flew to where Jack had his him. Jack turned quickly, no shame flooding his gut like it would have any other day, all he felt was pure adrenaline from the hit. Jack just began to walk, walk as quickly as be possibly could towards the door. He ignored the stares from his coworkers and the others in the Jeffersonian. He stormed into the lobby, and passed though the revolving doors. He walked to his car and got into it. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. He just drove taking every turn he saw until he drove deeper and deeper into Washington D.C. Jack was looking, looking for something he knew he could never find. Jack drove for as long as he could before, as quickly as it had come, his anger drained from him completely. He felt tired, and tears stung his eyes. He blinked them back as he pulled over on the side of the road. He pushed his forehead into the steering wheel and gave a long, choked sigh. He sat there for what seemed like hours, tears dripping down his face. They reached down to his chin, and dripped onto his pants. He gave a loud sob, wanting to just melt into the floor.

Jack had barely any time to wonder, as something smashed into the side of his car. With a loud, crunching thud, his body was pushed into his dashboard, he heard a crack as every ounce of breath was crushed from his lungs. A splitting pain wrenched through his body and his vision flickered, into darkness.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Waking

This is the last chapter, there will be an epilogue but that's about it. Don't worry, there will be other stories coming from me pretty soon, but I felt this one coming to an end.

* * *

Jack opened one eye, then another. We have lying on the sidewalk of an unrecognizable town. Shops lined the edge of the walk and brick buildings stood behind the shops. Jack stood up; the town was slightly eerie, with no cars buzzing up and down the street, and no one rushing on the sidewalk. Jack turned and looked at his reflection in one of the shop windows. He blinked, he looked completely unscathed, no cuts, no bruises, even his stubble had been shaved off cleanly. He touched his cheek where it had been, his ribs that he'd heard crunch under him. Jack shook his head, something was off, it was like one of those scary movies, where, at this point, the scary half-human half-animal child would come out of the attic and attack him. He stood very still, waiting for something to happen. When nothing happened, he took a step foreword. Nothing. Discarding the idea of the attic child he meandered up the street, inspecting the deserted shops. The last building he came to wasn't a shop, it was an art studio. Jack paused, something was telling him to go inside. He hesitantly obliged.

The studio appeared seemingly empty, but the art on the wall looked strangely familiar. Jack looked over, hearing some rustling coming from behind a hard wood desk in the corner. He walked over, and peeked behind it. It took him a little while to realize what he was seeing. Angela was behind the desk, a man lying with her, kissing her violently. Jack gave a suppressed gasp and the man looked up. Suddenly, the man opened his mouth, showing Jack a mouth of razorblade sharp teeth, a menacing hiss seeping from between his teeth. Jack took a step back, tripping over a table behind him. The man was standing up, and growing taller and taller. In his hand, Angela lay, like a small rag doll. Jack ran out of the art store, he was gasping, and tripping and running as fast as he could. He turned as the man glided out of the shop, and looked at him his mouth still open, those teeth getting closer and closer. Something erupted from Angela, a screech, a howl, a yell, Jack didn't know, but it was the worst sound he had ever heard and he stumbled back. Suddenly Angela began to wriggle and skin formed over her, slipping over her body, her eyes, nose, ears, fingers until she was incased. Green slime began to seep out of her, dripping onto the ground and the man's hand. The man laughed and moved forward. Jack turned around, seeing his reflection in the mirror. Skin was beginning to cover him, and he gasped for air, ripping at his face, but the skin didn't stop. The thin skin wrapped around him, until there was nothing to see but darkness.

Jack gave a gasp, and he spluttered for air, like someone had pulled him from deep under water. He was now lying in a bed, one of his hands was being held by someone, his others I different person. He could feel someone sitting on his bed, and the squeak of armchair springs, another person shifted as they stood on the floor. Jack forced his eyes open, they felt heavy and his entire body pained him. He could see Angela on his left, Cam on his right, both were holding his hand as he'd suspected. Temperance sat on his bed near his right leg. Booth was stationed in an armchair and Zack was standing in a corner. His eyes slowly looked from one to the next, then the next before trailing to his legs. They were both in casts. Tears sparkled in Cam's eyes, and Angela's face was red and blotchy from crying.

"What happened?" he moaned, his voice sounding surprisingly horse and dry. Angela opened her mouth to talk, but more tears fell down her face before she could say anything. Finally, Cam spoke,

"You'd pulled over on the high way and a drunk driver hit you," she paused, taking a hard breathe "You got crunched up against the…" she choked on tears "against the dash board… you broke both of your legs and got plenty of glass in you… Someone driving saw you, there was a lot of blood, she called 911 and an ambulance came. You've been in Acoma for two weeks now,"

"The driver?" Jack asked.

"Dead." Jack just nodded. Silence fell over them until Booth stood up,

"I uhm… I have to go… come on Bones, Cam." Booth avoided Hodges's look and walked to the door

"Wait," Jack whispered, "How long do I have to recover?" This time, Temperance answered,

"You fractured your Femurs, broke both your Tibia and Fibula, snapped your 1st Metatarsal and broke your Cuboids. With this bone damage it should take months. But, with the stitches it will only take a week of so." She nodded, hoping this helped.

"Thanks…" he said, as they left. Jack looked over at Zack, who was trying very hard to look at the wall on the other side of the room. Jack hadn't talked to him in almost 3 months now… "Zack," he said and Zack's head snapped over to his, Jack just smiled. Zack smiled back,

"I need to go too," he said and left, leaving Jack with Angela. Angela gave Jack a wan smile, as more tears fell down her face.

"Don't cry." Jack crooned, give Angela's hand a light squeeze.

"I just…" she choked, "I thought it was all going to be over… I was so afraid…" Jack gave her hand another squeeze,

"I am here now," he promised and Angela bent down and pressed her lips against his.

"I know." She whispered, and Jack knew that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

The end!


	7. Chapter 7: Ending

This is just the epilogue, just another little happy tidbit

* * *

Jack grinned, running his finger down Angela's collarbone, down her breasts and to her belly button. She smiled and rolled over, embracing him and kissed him. They rolled over, so that she was on top of him. They kissed once more and rolled over, laughing.

Jack rolled himself into the Jeffersonian, his legs were still recovering, and so he was stuck into a wheel chair for the next couple of weeks. He rolled himself onto the platform where Angela and Zack were standing. Zack smiled and let Jack pass. Angela was holding, Avannah, there youngest daughter. Zack was hovering by Angela, his gaze always on Avannah, who was holding a strand of Angela's hair.

"Could I take her?" he asked, shyly, and Angela handed her over,

"You are her godfather after all," she said with a smile. Zack rushed off with her, holding her close to his chest. "Hey babe," Angela walked over to Jack and kissed him on the forehead "guess what?" she said, taking his hand in hers "I'm pregnant… I'm due in April" Jack smiled and looked at their wedding bands, it was their oath to always be together and he smiled,

"I can't wait," he said, and he pulled her closer until she plopped down on his lap and they kissed.

* * *

The End, for real now :D


End file.
